User talk:Mr. Garrison
Adminship Hello Mr. Garrison! Thank you for the work you've done on getting this wiki started again, we are delighted to see the progress you are making! I have given you administrator and bureaucrat rights here so that you can continue your good work -- you can now do things like add a logo, customize your navigation menus, and delete spam or vandal pages. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to help. I have recently gotten a request for a wiki about the Harringay neighborhood -- I am sending that person to work on pages about Harringay here. Please help them to feel welcome and the two of you can work together to make this wiki great, and invite others to help! — Catherine (talk) 23:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, I hope you don't mind my editing this, for I've been trying to figure out a way of contacting you. Basically I would love to help you expand the site by creating many articles for it, I have numerous ideas for it. I can help you "resurrect this Wiki". I wish you well. Tor... ________ Hi, I do hope it's okay to leave the message here? I'm not used to the system they use here yet! Basically I was originally wanting to do a Wiki for London myself, then I came across this one. There are numerous pages that I wish to create here! Would it be okay to contact you via email or chat via messenger? It would be good to chat with you that was as then we can co-ordinate things between us better! I wish you well. Tor... ________ Hi, That's okay. When you've got your computer sorted, let me know and then hopefully we can chat. Are you on Facebook? We can message each other there, if you are! What's your first name? I'm Toran, btw! My main interests are 3 fold. I want to look after the pages covering west London, especially Ealing, where I reside. I also want to do some work on the transport network. The other thing I want to do is explore London, making note of all the "hidden gems" and interesting places that most tourists wouldn't generally know about, or even some residents! This also includes small independent and specialist shops (each one having its own stub). After all, it's important that they be promoted above the general cloning of our high streets that is going on. How should we co-ordinate things if we both want to work on the same subject/page? This is likely to happen at some point. I wish you well. Tor... ______________________ Hi, Sorry it's been rather late in my response, I've been rather busy this past week or so working on a few bits for my work. I have also decided to create a new account which will better reflect the major project that I am currently working on. I know what you mean there. This side of London was once covered by farm land and stately homes. Gunnersbury and Boston Manor to name but a few. I definitely do think that we need to do some work on the front page. What other Wikis do you work on? I wish you well. Tor... ________________________ Hi, This is a quick note that I did indeed create a new account. I shall be using this one to edit pages instead of the previous one, i.e. The Tor Guide. I wish you well. Tor... _______________________ Hi, Yeah, it does sound like Wikia keeps you busy. I'm also going to work on the Ohio Wikia site. I've also just had my own Pennsylvania Wikia site approved (it's where my woman lives and where I hope to eventually move to. Has your Apprentice Wiki been approved yet? I do definitely think that we should keep track of recent news events and create pages dedicated to these. A featured pages section would be good also. I am also going to ask my American friends what information on London they would like to see in a Wiki. I shall start creating new pages on here this week. I wish you well. Tor... _____________________ Hi, I've done some major work on the London Borough of Ealing page. Let me know what you think of it. It's still a work in progress. I wish you well. Tor... I'm glad you liked it Hi, I'm glad that you liked the page I did for Ealing, I'll do the same for Hillingdon and Hounslow. I've created a group for the Wiki on my own social network. If you joined it then it would be easier for us to communicate, rather than via here. Would it be okay for me to give you the details? I just didn't want to put it here just in case you didn't want me to. I wish you well. Tor... Okay, though I can give you the link to the main site, you join it, then I can invite you to the secret group I just created, for London Wiki contributors. Just letting you know that I've put the link to the London Wikia group on the front page. Don't worry about people coming into the group for nefarious purposes, I can handle them. I can also create a secret Wiki group purely for editors to discuss who's doing what, etc... London Underground Wiki. Hi. Since this wiki is about London, I was wondering maybe you might want to put a link to the London Underground Wiki http://londonunderground.wikia.com/wiki/London_Underground_Wiki on this wiki? Also on another note, if you have some information about any stations or anything, then feel free to drop by and edit. Dan the Man 1983 16:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Making contact Are you still interested in this wiki? Can we divide up the work? Jackiespeel 16:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC)